


Inferno

by TheBeans



Series: The Gamble [1]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, No Uchiha Massacre, Sasuke is confused, Time Travel, Uchiha Itachi Being a Good Brother, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Uchiha Sasuke-centric, Uzumaki Naruto is a Good Friend, character deathish, everyone is confused, im confused
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 17:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21497494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeans/pseuds/TheBeans
Summary: Sasuke watches as the light in his best friend's eyes fades away. Sasuke watches as his wife and daughter scream for him. Sasuke watches as the world goes black. And then everything is calm and peaceful; until it's not.
Series: The Gamble [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549513
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Inferno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke shows up at Naruto's door, but he's not acting like Sasuke.

I stared at Sasuke with a mix of drowsiness and surprise, “Sasuke”, I said in a low voice, “What are you doing here?”

  
“We need to talk,” Sasuke was looking at me with a crazed look. The look of a man that had spent too much time in the dark and was now unaccustomed to the light. “I was your shadow.” His voice was soft and low. Not like his own. It wasn’t Sasuke’s normally gruff and arrogant tone.

  
My concern quickly turned to confusion, “Wha-what are you talking about dattebayo?” I had half the mind to close the door and go back to bed, but the look of utter despair on my friend/rival’s face kept him from doing so.

  
“That. That’s not the reaction I was expecting.” The other said.

  
“What were you expecting?”

  
Sasuke looked away for a second, then turned back to me with a determined look on his face, “Can I trust you?”

  
“Yes?”

  
“I mean it Naruto. What I’m about to tell you is serious, dangerous even.”

  
Now I was back to concern. Too many emotions at one time were making my head spin. Sasuke wasn't being himself. The Sasuke I know wouldn’t come to me, or anyone else for that matter, for any kind of help. “Are you sure you’re Sasuke? Dis Iruka-sensei put you up to this? Are you Iruka-sensei? You know it’s not ni-” I was interrupted by a cold hand shoving me by the face back into my apartment. The door was quietly shut and locked behind us.

  
“Naruto, I think I traveled back in time.”

  
I laughed harder than I had ever in my entire life and received a smack to the head.

  
“I mean it! I know about Kurama, I know about your parents, I know about why my brother killed my family, I know that a war is coming. I’ve seen you become Hokage and I’ve seen you die.” Every word was spoken with a sense of seriousness. A chill when down my spine and not even the dumbest person could miss the out-right sincerity in Sasuke’s voice.

  
We stood in complete silence before I swallowed the knot in my throat and spoke, “Sasuke, your parents are alive.”


End file.
